


Face Off

by Maverick



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: Zero's always going to be Team Jude.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atlanticslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanticslide/gifts).



> Atlanticslide,
> 
> A little something extra for you. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta for all her hard work.

Zero let himself into Jude’s office like he did most mornings after practice. He was at Jude’s desk and setting their coffees down before he realized he wasn’t alone. He turned around expecting to find Jude’s assistant or maybe Kyle, who liked to hide out in Jude’s office on occasion. That’s not who he found.

“Oscar,” Zero said deliberately keeping his tone neutral no matter how much he hated the other man. Zero chose his words wisely. “Are you lost? While I know the door says Kinkade, I’m pretty sure it doesn’t mean you.”

Oscar glared back at him, obviously bothered by the slight. “I own the building.”

Zero leaned back against the desk, gripping the edges with his fingers. “You do, but prior written notice and all that.”

Oscar looked surprised that Zero would know that. “An expert on real estate law now are we?”

“Something like that.” Zero took a hard look at Oscar, not understanding how someone so amazing as Jude could share blood with this asshole. Obviously, Jude got the majority of his genes from his mother. “As you can see Jude’s not here.”

“I’m not here for Jude. I was looking for you actually. I had security send my son on a little errand, so we could talk.”

Well that was surprising. “What could you possibly have to say to me?”

“Jelena’s going to run the franchise into the ground. I can make it worth your while to stop her.”

Jelena? Really? “I know you’ve been preoccupied being locked up and then losing your team and all, but in case you didn’t know I don’t have any type of sway over Jelena.”

“But you do over my son.”

Okay so he wasn’t entirely clueless, but Zero still wasn’t connecting all the dots. Best to be blunt. “What do you want? “

“I want my team back.”

Well that wasn’t exactly a news flash. Time to get real. “What’s in it for me?”

“How does a million bucks sound? Free and clear.”

Zero didn’t remember getting wasted last night, but clearly he’d entered some sort of Twilight Zone. “And what exactly would I have to do to earn all those Benjamins?”

“All you have to do is convince Jude to get me the name of Jelena’s silent partner.

Well Oscar clearly didn’t know his son very well. “That’s all?” Zero laughed before he narrowed his eyes at Oscar. “I’m not sure where you got the idea that Jude’s the bitch in our relationship but...”

Oscar cut him off. “I have no doubt you can convince him.”

Zero ignored Oscar’s words and ran his fingers across the scruff of his jaw. “Truth told if anyone’s the bitch, its me.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Oscar said predictably.

Time to poke the hornets’ nest. Zero made himself comfortable on Jude’s desk, his legs hanging down like a kid on a swing. “I don’t know why. I mean first off in bed, your son gives as good as he gets, if you know what I’m saying,” Zero said with a suggestive wink and a lick of his lips. “I mean Jude’s a big guy, bigger than me even and I have to say, he uses that to his advantage.”

Oscar shook his head like he was trying to erase that image. “I don’t want to hear about that.”

Zero enjoyed the various shades of red Oscar turned. “You don’t know what you're missing. But you’re right, Jude would be pissed if I spilled the beans on our sex life, so let's move on.” Zero waited until Oscar was looking at him again “Out of the sack, he pretty much calls all the shots too. Not because I let him, but because he demands the best of me, the best of us. He doesn’t settle and he won’t let me settle either.

“But Jelena,” Oscar said clearly attempting to take back control of the conversation.

It was Zero’s turn to cut Oscar off. “Yeah, Jelena. She’s never going to be my favorite, but she’s still got a big step up on you.”

“Because you used to fuck her?”

Zero laughed again. Oscar would never get it and there was comfort in that. He probably shouldn’t play his cards just yet, but the asshole needed to know where Zero’s loyalty would always lie. “That’d be a no. It’s because she saw how damn good Jude is at his job. She saw his talent, she saw his drive and she understands that if the Devils have any shot at being on top again, she needs him.”

Zero stood up and walked over to Oscar. “You on the other hand, threw your son away on more than one occasion. So you can offer me all the money in the world, but my answer’s always going to be a big fat no.” Zero squared up his body like he would on the court, his chest almost in Oscar’s face, solid and intimidating. He leaned down, his voice soft but with the underling menace very clear. “Because what it comes down to is I’m Team Jude and always will be. So take your money and your pathetic plans and go fuck yourself.”

“You’re going to regret this.”

“I’m clearly shaking in my boots old man. Now get out.”

Oscar left and Zero settled himself in Jude’s desk chair, putting his feet up on the desk. He took a sip of his coffee and let out a deep breath as he processed what had just happened.

A few minutes later, Jude came bustling into his office clearly out of breath. “Was that Oscar I just saw leaving?”

Zero nodded his head and put his feet down after a pointed look from Jude. He leaned over and handed Jude his coffee. “It was and boy do I have a story to tell you.” He stood up and motioned for Jude to take his place. “You need to be sitting down for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same world where Oscar and all his resources couldn't find the missing medical examiner, but Jude found him in a day. I like to believe that Jude just really is _that_ good.


End file.
